I'm Still Here  A District 2 Love Story
by Holly Seldor
Summary: The sweet smell of rebellion was wafting through the air long before Katniss Everdeen sacrificed herself for her sister to partake in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Rumors of District 13 still existing went through every District, including the Capitol-.


**Part I: The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1**

Assumptions and judgement do not look good on anyone. I live by a rule: Don't judge a book by its cover. There are reasons why people are the way they are, and there are reasons as to why they break the rules... Even if they are in their favor. Thats how this whole mess started.

As the mayor's daughter from District Two, people expect you to act a certain way. Sit up straight, talk properly, don't randomly sing and dance down the street. They don't know what it is like exactly to not have any other talents then singing and dancing. To know that eventually I'd have to go out and get some job that I will suck at because I am not good enough at anything. To know what it is like to live a pleasant life, only to have it be taken away from me.

I knew that it would eventually be taken from me, but I underestimated how quickly it actually would have.

It started a long time ago. Talk of rebellion from the dreaded Capitol. The same Capitol that fed me, clothed me, bathed me, for years. The same Capitol that was kicking my family out of power even though we had the most well known family in all of District Two. The same Capitol that killed my best friend, my father, and my brother.

The same Capitol that took the love of my life away from me.

It was a beautiful autumn day when my life took a huge turn away from the norm. It was the day of the reapings for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

These Hunger Games are a sad excuse of a scare tactic put in place by the Capitol to entertain their citizens, and to make sure the Districts know their place and don't ever try to rebel again. A boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts are chosen to partake in the completely inhumane 'game'. Basically they have to go around and kill each other in an arena that the Gamemakers in the Capitol create. The last one standing wins, victors get to live in a special part of town called 'Victor's Village' and their districts get more food then the normal rations for the rest of the years. Not that we really need any more Victors, we are practically the lapdogs of the Capitol. It definitely has it's perks as well as it's pitfalls.

We are never told that we are the most well-kept district but you can tell when you watch the televised reapings of the other districts, as we have to every year. I can see how much better off we are than the others. In one respect, I was grateful for it, but in another it made me hate the Capitol that much more.

November 27th was the day. I remember it pretty clearly. I woke up a little bit before everyone living in my house at the time. Just my father Steele and my little brother Micky.

Our mother had died right after Micky's birth, my dad had to name him. And being the uncreative soul he is, named him Micky McDonalds.

We have two of the strangest names in all of District Two. Madeline and Micky McDonalds.

Apparently, before North America fell and Panem was even thought of our family ran a very prominent chain of restaurants. We don't actually know what the last name of our ancestors were but the chain was called McDonalds, so we adapted it. My name was Madeline because the name has been past down for generations. Every first daughter of the McDonalds family is named Madeline.

I hate it.

I hate being like everyone else.

So of course, I made an adaption to my name. No one, not even my father calls me Madeline anymore. Just Maddy.

So I snuck out of the house early, like I did every year at reaping time, to go sing with the Mockingjays.

The Mockingjay is a bird that was indirectly created by the Capitol. You see, during the first rebellion the Capitol created birds to spy on the separate districts called Jabberjays. These birds could repeat full conversations, so the Capitol would send them out to spy on the rebels and the birds would report back and repeat everything. The rebels however, caught on and would send out wrong information. Infuriated, the Capitol stopped using the Jabberjays and figure they would just die off. However, the Jabberjays lived on, only not as Jabberjays. They mated with mockingbirds and created a brand new species, the Mockingjay.

Mockingjays are the most beautiful creatures. They are black and white and can sing back songs to you. They're also a constant reminder that the Capitol cannot control everything. They failed to destroy the Jabberjays, and created the most beautiful animal on the planet.

There aren't many Mockingjays in District Two, even though they can withstand almost any habitat. The mainly reside in the most private place in District Two, behind the main mountain where they hold the Capitols hovercrafts.

Not only is District Two specialized in stone quarries, but it also supplies Peacekeepers for other Districts and makes weapons for them... Something the Capitol would rather not advertise.

Behind the mountain is a tiny forrest inhabited by at least twenty Mockingjays. All of which know the sound of my voice and the melodies I enjoy singing. They know me.

I don't sing songs often, just notes really. As the mayor's daughter I had a lot of opportunities most girls never had. I got to sing at public events like weddings and funerals. Ironically, my favorite melody to sing is "The Song of Awakening" which I have sung at every funeral since my mother's when I was five and my talent was noticed. It's a simple melody, mainly only four notes sung on an 'ah' vowel, but pretty. Short, sweet and to the point, to move the spirit of the person to the next life.

Its a very pretty song and I greet my Mockingjays with it every time I come to visit. I call them my Mockingjays because they are a bit off color then normal Mockingjays, their feathers have a sort of reddish tint to them due to the mountains around them. They also can track people they know by name incredibly well.

Unfortunately, I don't see them as often as I'd like. Only two other people knew of the little woods I travel to, thats what made it so lovely and private. And if the Capitol ever knew about it, it would be destroyed in seconds.

I made it safely into the woods without encountering anyone and let out a little warm up before welcoming my Mockingjays with "The Song of Awakening". All of them flocked to trees around me to listen and repeat. They happily sang along as I took a seat in the middle of the woods. They were unaware of the events that I was so desperately wanting to avoid later that day.

Most of District Two would volunteer to be a part of the Games. Most of them had been training since they were kids, even though that was against the rules... The Capitol sort of turned a blind eye to that rule for our District, District 1 and District 4.

I once again, had to be different.

I dreaded my name being pulled every year since I turned twelve and was eligible for the games. Although, I never had much of a reason too. I never had to enter my name in for a tessera. These were given out to kids who were eligible for the games who were starving, extra food portions for you to put your name in the reaping one more time. It was bad enough that you had to put another one in every year...

I fell silent after a few notes, I knew I was being watched. My heart stopped and I began to look around, frantically trying to find the other person around me. After what felt like hours I heard a giggle from behind a tree.

"Don't have a heart attack, it's just me." I heard a familiar voice say as a girl who looked like she could be my twin materialized next to the tree.

"You scared me stupid." I smiled as I said it. I felt at ease again and sang a few notes to my Mockingjays occupied.

"You should have been expecting me." She said coolly as she took a seat beside me.

Which was true, she had been joining me for the past few years. Not singing along, but listening to the music around her. It was a nice, peaceful place to be right before your fate was chosen for you.

We sat there, not communicating to one another, just me singing notes and songs to my Mockingjays and her listening to me. Watching me.

The only difference in appearance between us were our eyes. Hers were emerald green, mine were electric blue. We both had the same black hair that fell past our shoulders, the same pale skin that made the snow atop our main mountain look dirty, we were even the same height and weight. Both entirely too small to be partaking in the Games.

"Only two more times to go," I said smiling, not looking at her but at my Mockingjays. "Maybe we will get lucky."

"I wouldn't mind going in." She said this every year. So confidently she stated. "I'd come home."

"You know how I feel about this whole thing." I said, smile gone.

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"I know." was all she had to say back.

Both of us hated the Capitol. The way it ran the Districts, the way it made us fight one another, the was it killed innocent children. We knew of rebellion, even rumors that District Thirteen still existed; a District that was only known for it being destroyed by the Capitol during the first rebellion. We wanted to join in, but didn't know exactly where to start.

I looked at her again for the first time since she varied. So alive, so ready to fight if necessary. I must have looked so frightened, like I do every year because she just laughed at me and told me how green I looked.

After that we only stayed for a few more minutes and then left my Mockingjays in silence. Before we parted ways she gave me a hug and, mocking our escort in her best Capitol voice said:

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

A phrase that every escort said to potential future tributes before the reapings.

I unwillingly walked the rest of the way back to my house alone and quietly. No singing and dancing out of me that day, not when my fate felt so unsure. I arrived back at the house just in time too, for my dad had just woken up as I slowly made my way to the kitchen table.

"Good morning." He said as cheerfully as he could, knowing what today was. Not only was I at risk this year, but so was Micky. He just turned twelve.

I just nodded to acknowledge his existence as he walked over to the coffee pot. As though coffee was going to make anything better. His children could become enemies by the end of the night.

Micky woke up shortly after and was just as quiet as me. Neither of us had anything to say to each other, not knowing what the next few hours would bring. I quickly ate what I could hold down and locked myself in my room until I was forced to come out.

Everyone had to dress up for the reapings. Coming from a more fortunate part of town I had plenty of things to choose from. This year around I chose a bright yellow sundress with black heels. I washed my hair and used a blow dryer from the Capitol to make it look sleeker than usual and stuck a black headband in it.

As I was doing my make-up I heard a knock on my window. Confused, as my window was on the second floor I walked over to it. I saw a pebble fly towards it and hit the glass. I smiled, for I knew who would be crazy enough to climb the tree outside my house and throw rocks at my window.

I opened the window and popped my head out to see the expected blonde boy sitting on a branch in his Sunday's best waiting for me.

"What's up buttercup?" He greeted me, as he always did. I stuck my hand out the window and he grabbed it.

"Get in here you silly boy, before someone sees you."

He climbed into my room and planted a kiss on my lips that almost knocked me out. We fell on top of my bed and continued kissing until I completely forgot about the reapings.

When he stopped he just laid beside me, holding me with his strong arms. He had been one of those kids who trained for the reapings his entire life. Unlike the other boys though, his light blue eyes were full of love and kindness. He really couldn't hurt another human being without feeling anything like I am sure some of the others could. His blonde hair fell right above his eyes and his smile was to die for. So white and so perfect.

Everything about him was perfect.

We laid in bed together, as his hands combed through my jet black hair. I closed my eyes and smiled, wishing to just lay there forever. He was so close I could hear his heart beating. My hands found their way to his chest and grabbed his crisp white shirt for dear life. Desperately trying to hold onto something.

"Maddy," he whispered softly, moving his hand over mine. "you're going to be okay, I promise."

Something about him telling me that made me loosen my grip. I opened my eyes to see I had wrinkled his shirt and suddenly got hit with reality again.

"Oh crap." I said softly. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be the perfect fuck you to the Capitol if I had a wrinkled shirt and got chosen right?"

His voice was so soft and soothing, I couldn't help but feel safe when he was around.

"Cody," I said after a long pause. We were still in each other's arms.

"Yeah?" He answered, pulling me a little bit closer at the sound of his name.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead again and I flashbacked to the first day we met.

It had been a year since my mother had died. My father cried every night and would explain to me why. He would talk to me about love. How to love. What love was. He made it seem so wonderful. I wanted it, and I was only six.

I couldn't remember my parents relationship. I was so young when my mother died and when my father wasn't distraught with sadness he would be too buried in work to show me how to love someone. But I knew love existed because I saw it. I saw it in Cody's parents.

I remember watching them before I even knew he existed. Always holding hands, always smiling, always together. One day I noticed the shy little boy tagging along-side of them. Our eyes met and locked immediately. Blue, like mine, I was intrigued by him and knew I needed to talk to him. It turns out he felt the same.

After classes one day I tapped him on the shoulder while he was sitting alone by an old tree. He looked back at me and watched me as I sat next to him. I didn't look at him again, but I did talk.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, probably not sure what exactly was going on. But being a child he eventually answered.

"Truth."

"Thats your real eye color."

This went back and forth for hours, telling each other truth after truth and doing stupid little dares like 'I dare you to lick the tree' until his parents came all worried about where he was. I figured my dad didn't notice I hadn't come home with the new baby and being the mayor and all. Cody stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. I did. Our eyes locked again, and that same curious feeling came over me again.

His parents had wandered out of earshot, hand-in hand as usual.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked me quietly.

"Truth." I whispered.

"Do you believe in love?"

"Yes... Truth of Dare?"

"Dare." He said. We were moving closer to each other, his hand was still holding tightly to mine.

"I dare you to fall in love with me." I said quietly. I dropped his hand before he could agree or disagree and ran all the way back home, unsure of what had just happened.

Years went by, and I don't even remember if we saw each other again until one day after our first round of reapings. Both of us were safe, and I had wandered away from the town square where they are held to the main mountain. I aimlessly walked around when I found the woods, and my Mockingjays, and the little blonde boy sitting in the middle of the trees crying.

I sat down next to him, just as I did six years before except this time I looked at him, and he looked at me. His blue eyes red and puffy from the tears, I swallowed hard fighting back tears of my own and hugged him. We sat there for hours holding each other and crying until the fear of the reapings faded away.

As the years went on he became stronger and stronger as I stayed as weak as I was that first time. I cried after every reaping and eventually I was the only one our age who did. But he would hold me until the I put myself back together again. We had our first kiss at the age of fourteen.

It was the day of the reapings, he knew to meet me in the woods right after. I was sitting alone, trying my best to hold back the tears until he got there... I was doing a terrible job. He sat beside me and held me as my cries exploded out of me. When I calmed down and looked up he put his hand to my face.

"Don't worry," he started. His face moved closer to mine, we both began to close our eyes at the same time.

"I'll always be here to protect you." He whispered, his lips touching mine now. "I promise."

He kissed me right there, tears were still rolling down my face. We were inseparable ever since.

I snapped into reality when I heard him answer.

"Dare." He said smiling, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"I dare you to fall in love with me."

"Already have." He kissed me on the lips again and sat up. I did too, knowing it was time for him to go.

"Maddy, no matter what happens today..." He started, this was unlike him. I hadn't seen him choked up since our first reapings.

"I know, you love me." I said, finishing his sentence. He looked at me smiling and shook his head as though I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

He held my both my hands and kissed them.

"If you get picked, I'm going to volunteer." He stated.

"No." I said quickly, pulling my hands away from him. "No you can't."

I knew that if he had gotten picked, people would volunteer to take his place. Sometimes girls did but it wasn't as likely. The last thing I wanted was for him to be a part of the Games because of me.

"Yes I can." He said standing up now, heading back to the window. He was right, I couldn't stop him.

"And I will." He was now opening the window, ready to hop back on the tree.

It was a strange thing for him to always enter in and out of my window. My father and brother knew we were together, they figured eventually we would end up getting married. Not that they were happy about it. He was a miner's son, which meant I'd be moving down the social ladder when my family thinks I should be moving up.

Not that my father paid any mind to me or Micky, but he would put his two-cents in whenever he was around. But when he did, I paid no mind to his opinion.

I felt my throat closing up, the tears were going to appear sooner than I had hoped this year. He had never brought any of this "what-if" stuff up before.

"Cody-" I managed to choke out when he cut me off.

"Maddy, don't get upset." He said closing the window and coming back over to me. He took my hand, and pulled me to a standing position.

"Don't do it for me." I said softly, trying my best to hold back any and all emotion but failing at it terribly. He hugged me again and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and felt the tears escaping.

"I don't want you dying because of me." I whispered, my voice was unsteady.

"And I promised to protect you." He sounded so calm, so confident. "And I'm keeping that promise okay?"

He looked down at me and lifted my head. One more kiss was planted on my lips. He pulled away, eyes still closed and said,

"I'll meet you when it's over."

He backed away slowly to the window. I watched him leave me. I hated when he left. I felt alone and vulnerable. I sat back down on my bed and cried until my brother knocked on my door to get me.

I combed my hair back to normal as quickly as I could and emerged from my room in my yellow dressed. My brother and father were waiting downstairs for me. My father smiled and said,

"You look beautiful."

I just smiled and nodded at him. When I got downstairs I wrapped my arm around Micky's shoulders and the three of us walked out to the town square together.

Our house was on a small mountain, it was the biggest house in District Two by far. We had the only two-story house in the District aside from the houses where the victors from previous Games lived.

The three of us walked down the narrow path that lead to the Town Square where the reapings were held. It wasn't too far away, but we were still one of the last people there.

The girls and boys were separated as usual, oldest in the back and youngest in the front. I hugged my brother before we went our separate ways and whispered,

"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

He hugged me tighter, and smiled as he walked over to the boys side and joined his friends. I walked quickly, feeling every eye on me, to the back of the girls section.

Durr Flump made his way to the temporary stage in front of us. He was the District Two sponsor. He was an odd looking man from the Capitol. He was a short and stout man whose skin had a bit of an orange tint to it. His hair would change colors every year, this year it was a tree-leaf green color. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and looked extremely bored on the stage. _The camera's must not be rolling yet_, I thought to myself.

Every year the reapings are taped live so the people of the Capitol could watch it live. It was a sick way of entertainment, but it seemed like it would never be put to a stop.

Soon after I made the camera observation, Mr. Flump perked up and started rambling on about the Games. I stood perfectly still, tuning out everything he said until I felt someone hit my arm. I looked over and saw my twin, smiling and looking forward like nothing happened. I hit her right back and looked my way still smiling. We linked arms as we heard Mr. Flump say,

"My the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

They always picked the girl tribute first in District Two. Then the boy tribute, then they take volunteers, and then it is over. Family and friends of the tributes report to the Justice Building as soon as its over to say their goodbyes. And then... That's it... You hope they make it out alive.

I had never had to go to the Justice Building, and I never wanted to.

I looked up at the puny little stage, it had all the Victors from District Two sitting in a panel. Mr. Flump must have stated which of them were going to train the tributes but I wasn't paying enough attention. There were a lot of them, so I really didn't know any by name. They all smiled for the camera, but had the same cold look in their eyes.

Mr. Flump reached into a glass ball that held all of the girl's names in it and picked out a name. I kept thinking, _Please don't be me. Please don't be me._ He slowly opened the little slip of paper, smiled for the camera, and took a deep breath.

"Clove Frey."

My heart sank as the arm mine was latched too suddenly disappeared. I watched as my best friend fight her way through the crowd and stepped up to the stage. She smiled confidently for the camera's and stood behind Mr. Flump who was now reaching for the boy tribute's name. I felt myself getting hot, it was getting harder to breathe.

Mr. Flump took another deep breath and said very loud and very clear:

"Cody Grant."

"No..." I whispered to myself. I was going to lose both the people I loved the most in one day.

**Chapter 2**

I felt myself getting dizzy and hot. Standing was no longer an option, I sat myself down in the middle of all the people. _My best friend and my boyfriend._ I thought. _No matter what I'm going to lose someone._

I heard Mr. Flump ask for female volunteers... Nothing. Dead silence. I couldn't speak or I would have. I couldn't do anything. I felt numb.

"Any male volunteers?" Flump asked. I heard nothing at first, but then I faintly heard footsteps. I forced myself up (with the help of the others around me) to see what was happening. A very strong looking boy had stepped up in front of Cody. I noticed that he was much larger in every way then Cody was. He also had the same look each of the Victors had, cold. As if there were no emotions left in him and he was programed to kill, as were most of the kids in the District.

"Any objections?" Mr. Flump asked, which was normal in this District. A lot of people wanted to volunteer most years. But this huge kid seemed to be the only known volunteer.

Mr. Flump seemed to hesitate before he moved on. He heard no objections and just looked around nervously. But eventually he asked for the huge boys name and announced it to everyone.

"And the District Two male tribute is Cato Eldritch."

I watched as Cody left the stage leaving Cato and Clove smiling at the camera's for all of Panem to see. They were quickly escorted to the Justice Building, I watched them take my best friend to the big, pearly white building in the square.

Everyone went either back to their houses, or to the Justice Building to say goodbye. I just stood were I was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, she's going to want to see you." Cody said behind me. His arm went around my shoulders, just as mine did to comfort Micky a few minutes before. We walked together in silence to the Justice Building.

I waited in the lobby for what felt like hours. Finally a Peacekeeper asked me who I wanted to see. I stated Clove and he took me away from Cody and lead me to the room Clove was in.

It was huge. With big red couches everywhere and matching curtains and rugs. There were two giant chandeliers and some tables and book shelves. Clove was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room looking much less alive then she did earlier that morning.

When she saw me she sprang up and ran to me, I ran to her. We embraced, both crying. It was the first time I ever saw her cry.

We calmed ourselves and sat in the middle of the room. The red carpet was incredibly comfortable.

"I thought you were going to lose both of us." She finally said. Her eyes were still red, and she forced a smile. "I would have felt worse for you then I do for myself."

"Cato will protect you." I blurted out. I had no idea if that was true or not. I just assumed that Cato would be in an alliance with her since they were both from the same District.

"Sure." She agreed, knowing how empty that promise was.

"What's your token going to be?" I asked.

During the Games each tribute gets to keep a token from their District to remind them of home. It couldn't give them any kind of advantage or it would be confiscated.

Clove held out a bracelet that was made of bright red and gold string that I had made her. She had made fun of me and said I belonged in District Eight, textiles because it was so well made.

"Only the best looking thing I own." She said, her voice wasn't as shaky as before. I admired her so much for keeping herself together.

A knock on the door signaled our time together was pretty much over. I wanted to just kidnap her so she didn't have to leave, so she could live a long life without worrying about these stupid Games.

She hugged me again. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes again. This was one reaping I would never forget.

"Remember me," she whispered. I nodded, but then she added something.

"Fight hard here, and I'll fight harder to come back."

The Peacekeeper reentered the room and escorted me back out. I was confused as to what the last part of what she said meant. I looked up at the Peacekeeper who was bringing me back to Cody in the lobby when I said,

"I want to see Cato."

Without any questions he brought me to Cato's empty room. It looked exactly like Clove's except there was a giant boy sitting at the far side of the room.

"Well, if it isn't the mayor's daughter." He said smugly from across the room. "My only visitor is the one person in the whole fucking District I would have never thought I'd get the pleasure to see."

I suddenly wanted to run right out the door. But I put my selfish thoughts aside and slowly approached him.

"Don't worry Miss McDonalds I don't bite." He smiled, but not a friendly smile. "Unless you're into that kind of thing."

I looked at him in total disgust and took a step back.

"Yeah I know, you're with that Grant kid. Everyone in the District knows sweetheart don't get your panties in bunch." The fact that he continued to smile was throwing my confidence off. "Not that I could ever understand _why _you would want to be with someone like him. He's going to end up in that mountain over there just like the rest of them."

I felt my face get red hot with anger. I took a deep breath and composed myself once again. I started walking towards him, much faster this time. I stopped when I was right in front of him. His arms were outstretched on the chair and he looked up at me, with that smug little smile on his face.

"I would like a favor." I said, my voice didn't sound as confident as I would have liked it.

"Of course you do." He sighed, smile never fading. "Because saving your boyfriend's ass wasn't enough for the mayor's daughter was it?"

I stepped back at this comment. He noticed how taken a-back I was and his smile became a grin.

"You're welcome by the way."

I had no idea what to say to this kid. I had never seen him before in my life, and after the mountain comment he seemed like he came from a pretty well off family.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you volunteer? I don't even know you."

"But I know you." He smiled. He was now looking me in the eye as opposed to my face he was looking at before.

"You, the mayor's daughter. Everyone knows you. They know you're friends with Clove, they know you're in love with that Grant kid. Everyone in town stops to hear you sing. Not to mention you're the most beautiful girl in the District."

I felt slightly flattered and a little scared that everyone knew about my life. That I had been in the public eye of the District without even realizing it.

"I've been admiring you for a while," he continued. "and I have also been protecting you."

"Excuse me?" I was confused. How had he been protecting me?

"Go talk to Mica Ingi, tell him I sent you. He'll explain." He knew we were being watched by the Capitol, as we usually were.

I just stood there, trying to decide wether I should trust him, or even like him in general.

"I think I already know what you want from me sweetheart." He said calmly, the smile reentering his face. "I will keep Clove safe until the end. But you know if and when it comes down to the two of us-"

"I know." I cut him off before he could finish.

I heard the knock on the door from the Peacekeeper. I nodded at Cato to thank him, but he sat up a little straighter.

"What? No goodbye kiss for me? I only just sacrificed my life for your little boyfriend."

I sighed, he was right. It was the least I could do. I walked over to him and softly kissed him. He smiled, our faces still close.

"I have waited so long for that." He whispered, softly touching my face with his big, rough hands. The Peacekeeper entered the room to bring me back to Cody who I knew was still waiting faithfully in the lobby. I looked back at Cato, who just sat there and waved goodbye to me.

Cody took my hand when I got back to him in the lobby.

"Where have you been?" He asked, I was sure he went to see Clove as soon as I had left.

"Cato had no visitors." I said, "I felt bad."

Of course he and I knew the only reason I would go to see Cato, a person I had never noticed before that day, is to ask him to protect Clove.

Those were the last words I said the whole walk home. It was dark by the time we left the Justice Building. Cody walked me up to my house, Micky greeted us at the door. Cody smiled and ruffled his hair, the two of them always got along. Micky let the two of us go upstairs without question.

When I got to my room I sat down on my bed and stared at my feet. I heard Cody go into a drawer that held things that he owned. This wasn't the first time he ever slept over, but he and I both knew this would be a long night for completely different reasons then usual. I heard him enter the bathroom to change.

I just sat. I sat and stared. I didn't move. He found me in the same spot when he came back in. I didn't look at him. I just continued to sit. Feeling numb. Feeling nothing.

I heard him sigh as he took a seat next to me. I felt his eyes on me as his hand was placed lightly over mine. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I had never cried that much in my life. The worst part was no one could say anything to make me feel any better. Because everyone knew, chances were, I was going to watch my best friend die.

After hours of sitting, rubbing my hand Cody's hands moved to my shoulder and shook it a little.

"Hey," He said softly. I still didn't move. "You need to go to sleep okay?"

He helped me stand, and moved me to a wall to lean on. He helped me out of my clothes and into more comfortable ones to sleep in. He lead me to the bed and helped me lie down. I looked at him for the first time as he pulled the covers over the two of us.

He was wearing red pants that felt warm to the touch. It was the same royal red color of Clove's room. And no shirt. I wasn't sure if the sad look in his eyes were for Clove or for me. I didn't really want his pity, but at the same time I didn't want him to leave.

He kissed my forehead and put his hand to my face.

"Wake me up if you need me?" He asked. His hands made their way to my waist and pulled me in close to him.

I closed my eyes and tried, really tried to fall asleep. But every time I would fade into a dream I would see Clove and Cato get slaughtered by faceless tributes.

I would wake up screaming and Cody would awaken next to me, he would 'shh' me and stroke my hair, and hold me until the images went away. I felt terrible that I was keeping him awake all night, but at the same time I was so happy he was there to help me out of my nightmares... Which is something he couldn't do if Cato hadn't sacrificed himself.

The sun was starting to signify the next morning. A morning were I would normally get up, go to school, and be forced to watch another reaping. These were things I didn't want to, nor did I do. Cody stayed by my side. He would fall in and out of sleep and I'd just watch. My dad went into his office and didn't bother saying anything to me, my brother went to school.

It was just me and Cody.

He would go to the kitchen and try to make me eat. I wouldn't. He would try to get me to go outside. I wouldn't. He tried to get me to speak. I wouldn't. I would just sit there, staring at inanimate objects. I had nothing to say. I felt nothing.

It wasn't until late afternoon when everyone was supposed to watch the reapings of District Three that I said something.

"Do you know a kid named Mica?" I said out of nowhere. Cody froze, he was in the middle of leading me to the only room with a TV other than my father's office.

"Who?" He asked, but I knew he heard me.

"Mica." I repeated. "Mica Ingi?"

"Yeah," He said slowly. I wasn't sure if he didn't want to tell me about who he was or if he was just so surprised I was talking. We stood in silence for a little while before he said,

"What about him?" He asked.

"I want to talk to him." I stated.

"Why?" His voice had a bit of an edge to it. I could tell Mica wasn't his favorite person.

"For Cato."

"Since when were you and Cato best friends?"

I dropped his hand stood paralyzed in the hallway. Cody had never acted this way before. He was always so sweet and gentle with me.

"Since he's going to be Clove's only real ally in these stupid Games." I said quietly, almost to myself.

He took a deep breath and took my hand back.

"Mica is supposedly a rebel supporter." He sighed.

Cody was not into the so-called rebellion. He didn't like the Capitol just as much as the next person, but he accepted that's how society was and there wasn't much we could do about it. He figured if there were any rebels, especially in District Two, it would be in everyone's best interest to stay away from them.

"And Cato," He started. He sighed and I squeezed his hand. "Cato and I don't like each other."

"Why?"

"It's... complicated."

I didn't discuss the topic of Cato further. It wasn't worth it considering I probably wouldn't see him again. It was back to Mica.

"I want to see Mica." I said quietly. "After we watch the District Three reapings."

After a bit more arguing, I got Cody to agree to take me. He hurried me into the TV room so we wouldn't miss the mandatory reapings of the poor District Three kids. I was holding back vomit as I watched my best friend's new enemies take the stage. None of them looked particularly threatening, but tomorrow was another day and another reaping.

Cody took me outside, neither of us were dressed to go out but at this point I think he was just happy I was talking again. He lead me down to the town square, the entire time he was trying to coax me out of going to see him. I couldn't understand why. So what if he was a rebel? Cody was aware I was all for rebellion, but he continued to talk, kiss, and love me.

We reached the far side of the town square and proceeded past all the shops into the ghost town where the miners and future Peacekeepers lived. It was were Cody, and I presumed Cato and Mica lived. I had never been to this part of the town myself, but figured I was safe with Cody by my side.

We got to a rather rundown looking house. It had a faded brown exterior with matching shutters and a rusted roof. Cody stopped in front of it and stopped me.

"We can still turn back." He said as we stood awkwardly outside what I assumed was Mica's house.

Without responding I knocked on the door.

There was a bit of noise coming from the other side but eventually the door opened. A scrawny, greasy haired boy appeared from behind the door. Big round glasses with thick brown frames covered his mud brown eyes. He smiled at the sight of me, his teeth were askew and weren't the pearly white color that Cody's was. It was hard to believe he and Cody came from the same part of town.

"Hi, Mica?" I asked him, half hoping it wasn't him. "Mica Ingi?"

He nodded, I swallowed hard as he reached his grimy hand out to shake mine. I did so just to be polite but I was repulsed. It didn't look like showering was on the top of his to-do list.

"To what do I owe the pleasure an unexpected visit from the most beautiful girl in the District?" He asked. His mannerisms resembled that of a rat... Actually, he kind of resembled a rat.

He opened the door a bit more to reveal and even less appealing interior. Cody made the grip on my hand tighter. Mica sneered at the sight of him. I ignored the sudden change in mood.

"Cato sent me." I said as calmly as I could. This part of town was obviously a part I was not used to. I'm sure he could smell my fear.

"He failed to tell to come alone I see." Mica continued to glare at Cody in an unfriendly manner.

"He helped me find you." I said quickly. It was true. "I had no idea where I would find you."

"You had no idea who I was right?" He accused me. He was right, I didn't. "You had to bring this Capitol kiss-ass with you?"

Cody lunged for him but I stood in the way. I nodded to answer his question, at the time I decided the best thing to do was be honest with the rat look-a-like.

"Cody is going to wait outside while we talk." I stated a little bit more confidently than before. Cody looked at me about to object, but my stern look made him back down. He dropped my hand angrily and stormed further out the door. I watched him take a seat in front of the road as the door slowly closed behind me.

It was damp and dark in the little shack house. I didn't want to venture too deep into it when it was only me and the rat-like Mica. I was suddenly regretting my decision to send Cody outside.

Mica offered me a seat at a soggy wooden table accompanied with a matching soggy wooden chair, I politely declined seeing as though I couldn't imagine staying here very long.

"What did Cato tell you?" Mica asked as he slid into one of the wooden seats. I was getting more nervous as every second went by.

"He was protecting me." I started slowly. "But I don't know how or why."

"You don't know how he protected you?" He said as slowly as I had asked the question. Feeling stupid I nodded, even though I knew I didn't have to. I saw his face twist into a smile.

"Stupid girl." He said. Normally, this would offend me and I would have yelled at him for being rude to me. But at the time, yes, I was a stupid girl, I didn't know about what was going on. I sure felt stupid. So I just stood there, looking at that twisted smile of him as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Everyone watches you." He continued. "The people who live here watch you, the peacekeepers watch you, the Capitol watches you. You and that equally stupid friend of yours."

"She's not stupid!" I snapped at him. I could handle him saying anything bad about me, but no one says anything bad about Clove or Cody. Especially Clove considering the circumstances.

"It's you're fault she's in that place!" He snapped back. "Do you know why they called Cody and Clove's names? That wasn't by chance you stupid little girl! The Capitol planned that!"

"That's not true!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" He sneered, it was getting harder to see his contorted face in the dim light of the shack he called home. "Then why didn't your little boyfriend look all that surprised when his name got called? He knew he was going to go. He knew... Your family is in danger."

The mood had suddenly switched from anger, to anxious. I held on tightly to the chair in front of me. I was quiet for a while.

"What are you talking about?" I finally said. My voice was shaking as badly as my body.

"The Capitol knows how you are against them." His voice had a certain urgency to it but it was calm at the same time. "They know and they're going to try to regain control of the District. That means you, your father, and your brother have to get out."

"Wait...What?"

"You're not safe here anymore."

My head started to spin so I finally took a seat at the table. The world was moving at a rapid pace and I had no way of stopping it.

"How do they-" I started to ask still in a daze.

"For someone who was always in the public eye you and Clove spoke about it within the confines of the District pretty openly."

"I didn't know-" I started again, my voice getting softer with every word.

"They're going to try to kill you and your family and make it seem like an accident." He went on in his same urgent, but calm way.

"How do you know this?" I asked quietly.

"The Peacekeepers aren't too quiet about it either. Especially after Cato made that last sacrifice to save your stupid boyfriend."

"Why? Why did he do that?"

"He wanted to protect you."

"Why?"

Mica hesitated for the first time. I asked again.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess since he's practically as good as dead I can tell you." He started before getting on with it. This comment made me feel guilty, even though I wasn't sure if I should be guilty or not.

"You and Clove attracted a lot of attention from everyone. Mostly you, considering you are the mayor's daughter. But Clove also comes from a pretty prominent family. You two are easily two of the most beautiful girls in the District. You are not only physically attractive, but wealthy. This makes you especially attractive to people like me, or Cato, or that scumbag Cody."

He paused because he saw that I had opened my mouth to defend Cody, but no words came out. His twisted smile once again appeared on his rat-like face.

"I, being more rational then my dear friend Cato, knew that you would never leave Cody and honestly didn't care very much for you or your friend Clove at all. I saw the two of you as stupid, overrated, snobby girls that knew nothing about the revolution that could start as soon as there was a spark."

He started to slow down his words as though he knew if he had talked any faster my brain wouldn't be able to process them.

"Cato on the other hand, thought you were the most fascinating, lovely, caring, most wonderful person he had ever laid eyes on. Obviously you're beautiful and Cato didn't know the first thing about you and was going strictly based on looks. He would beat people who ever said anything bad about you or ever threatened to turn you in."

Mica stopped as though he was searching for the correct words to phrase his next sentence perfectly.

"His last sacrifice for you was his life."

And in that sentence a part of me died. Someone I didn't know existed until a day ago practically gave up their life for mine. He swore he'd protect my friend until it was just the two of them. I wanted to throw up.

"When we first found out about the games and that Cody and Clove were to be picked, I fought him for days about him volunteering. I told him all it would do was get the Capitol mad and put you in more danger. He insisted you were safer with Cody around. If you didn't find me today I was to go looking for you... But Cato had a feeling you would go to him to ask for Clove's protection."

"But if you hate me so much, why did you go along with it?"

"Because I like your family in control. Your family in power makes life easy for us since they leave us well enough alone."

I guess it was true. My father never went too out of the way to punish people. Then again, my father never went too out of the way for anything anymore.

"How do I get my family out?" I asked.

"Come back here a week from today and we will sort out a plan. This is bigger than the two of us."

"What if they come after us sooner?"

"Keep Cody by your side, although I am sure you were doing that anyway." He paused as though the thought of Cody was just absolutely repulsive. "If you feel threatened or in danger in anyway come find me as soon as possible and we'll figure something out."

I nodded. Thats all I could do. I stood up from the chair and slowly walked towards Mica. I held out my hand for him to shake but he waved it away.

"Thank you Mica." I said. "For everything."

"I'll see you in a week."

And with that I turned around, opened the door, and threw myself into the arms of Cody.

**Chapter 3**

"What did the rat say to you?" He asked immediately. I didn't answer. I just cried. Cried in his arms for what felt like hours. I was scared and confused.

"What did he tell you?" He repeated, but I had noticed he changed his words.

"How long?" I managed to choke out. He held me back so he could look into my eyes.

"What?"

"How long did you know you were supposed to be picked for the Games?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sighed for as long as he could, I knew this meant I was going to hear something I didn't want too.

"A week ago." He admitted. "A Peacekeeper told me a week ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" My voice had grown louder, more angry.

"We can't talk about this now."

"Oh yes we-"

"Shut up Maddy!" He yelled. He sounded just as angry as I did now with a hint of annoyance. "Just stop! We can't talk about this now! Come on, I'm taking you home."

He forced me up from the ground and dragged me most of the way home. When we got to the safety of my bedroom, Cody shut and locked the door and I took a seat on my bed.

"I didn't know about Clove." He said quietly. "I thought they were going to pull your name."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again, ignoring the bit about Clove.

"Because if I did they would have killed me on the spot, and you too." We both knew this was true. "They're after you."

"How come everyone knows this? Why am I unaware of how much danger I am in?"

"Because you are completely unaware of your surroundings?" I could feel him getting more angry at me.

"But why? Why me?"

"Well Maddy, maybe if you learned to keep your mouth shut you wouldn't get yourself into these situations!"

He slammed his fist against my door, which he was still facing.

"Do not yell at me like that." I said quietly.

He turned around to face me. His beautiful, perfect face was bright red. In all the years we knew each other I had never seen him this mad.

"Don't yell at you?" He repeated me, I could tell he was trying to control himself. "You talk nonsense out in public. You fight for a cause that you, the mayor's daughter, do not need to fight for. You basically send your best friend into the arena to die. You befriend assholes like Mica and Cato. And you want me to just let that all slide? You're killing yourself and you're too stupid to see it!"

There was a long pause. Cody was breathing heavily as though that speech took a ridiculous amount of energy to get out.

"You can go now." I said in a monotone way. I turned around so I didn't have to face him. I knew what he was saying was pretty much entirely true, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"No I can't." His voice was much softer then it had been a minute ago. "There is no way I am leaving your side now. They're after you, and I'm here to protect you."

He sat down beside me, turned my head to face him and kissed me on the forehead.

"I am sure they will be after Cato's family before you. But I am staying here just in case."

"Not for long."I said quietly as I looked away from him.

"What do you mean?" His hand found mine, I suddenly felt like crying again.

"Mica is breaking me and the family out in a week." I took a deep breath. "The District isn't safe anymore and we need to go somewhere else."

"And where do you think you're going to go?"

I didn't know. Mica didn't mention anything about where I was supposed to go, just out of here away from the Capitol. But a rumor did wander into my mind, so it became my answer.

"I don't know... District 13?"

"What?" a laugh seemed to escape him.

"District 13." I repeated more angrily than before.

"You don't actually believe that still exists do you? Seriously Maddy sometimes you really just need to face the facts and grow up!"

"Stop yelling at me." I said again, calmer this time. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He was calm again. He put his arm around me and pulled me in so my head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling. You're under a lot of stress I get that. But you have to understand not everyone in the District is looking out for you."

"Cato was."

This was not the right thing to say, nor was it the right time to say it. Cody stood up, red in the face with anger, and stormed out of the room. I could tell this discussion was over.

I laid in bed awake most of the night, tossing, turning, and thinking. Thinking how I was going to leave the District. Thinking how Clove was doing. Thinking of where I would actually end up if District 13 didn't exist. And most of all, wondering if Cody would come with me if I left.

I must have passed out at some point because I was awoken the next day by Cody, telling me the reapings for District 4 were on and it was mandatory to watch.

We didn't speak. The two of us sat alone in the room, my dad was in his office watching and Mickey was at school. Watching the reapings of District 4 brought out all the old feelings of sadness and anxiety the District 2 reapings brought. When they were over Cody went into the kitchen without saying a word.

A few days ago I would have followed him into the kitchen and waited for us to make up. I would have apologized for anything and everything I did to get him to stop the silent treatment. This wasn't the first fight we had ever had. But all of them had always ended in me pleading for forgiveness. This time I went back into my room, changed into something comfortable, opened my window and jumped out onto the tree next to it, and headed towards the miner's part of town.

People stared at me as I walked by. I was supposed to be in school. I didn't care, I wanted to talk to Mica about my escape plan and if that meant I had to go alone, then so be it.

I found his house again pretty easily and waited for him. I called my Mockingjays with "The Song of Awakening" and sang with two or three of them for a while before I heard someone clapping behind me.

Mica's face was twisted into a smile and he was applauding me and my Mockingjays on a job well done.

"Very nice Miss McDonalds. Very nice indeed." He said after a while. I gave a him smile, but I think he could tell it wasn't very sincere.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked almost coldly. I tried to keep my smile, but I felt it fading more and more by the second. He was walking towards me.

"I had a few questions." I started. He grabbed my arm.

"Shut up and get inside." He demanded pulling me towards the door. My heart sank to my stomach, as he threw me into the shack-like house.

He quickly shut the door behind the two of us. It was dark, I could barely see, but I could feel he was was too close to me.

"Do not talk about this in the daylight." He said slowly. I felt his warm breath on my face. It smelt rancid, I tried not to choke on his air.

I felt him move away from me, and suddenly there was a dim glow. He had lit a candle and placed it on the table. He took a seat, I did the same.

"So," He started, calmer, but still as slowly as before. "What do you want to know?"

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked.

He smiled again in his weird twisty way.

"District Thirteen." He said as though this was common knowledge.

"Right," I said stupidly. "But what if it doesn't exist?"

"It does."

"But what if-"

"Madeline... It exists."

And that was a good enough answer for me.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, um..." My mind was filled with them, how could I pick just one?

"How will we get out?"

"Are you in grave danger right now?

"No."

"Then give me a week." He answered annoyed that I had already forgotten to wait the week out.

"Who will be taking us?" Fair enough question. I figured we wouldn't be going it alone.

"Well there's me, my father, and a few other people who know." He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately we can't take our entire party at the same time. Only a few at a time."

"Can Cody come?"

This was the question he was waiting for. I don't know why I asked. I knew the answer already.

"Of course not you stupid, love-sick girl." He was practically laughing at me. I felt a sudden sense of loss. I knew deep down Cody couldn't come, and even if he could he wouldn't go. It just hit me all at once that I had to leave him.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and was ready to breakdown right there. I could sense that Mica was enjoying my pain so he continued to go on.

"You should be thanking me for getting rid of that Capitol kiss-ass for you. He would do nothing but lower your social class for you and make you're life harder than necessary. And we don't want that do we Miss McDonalds? Mayor McDonalds daughter, a girl who never had it bad until her best friend was sent into the arena. Whose life is so perfect. Who can skip out on classes because she's of a higher class then the rest of us. Probably only in the cause so that you and your little boyfriend can get married and you can keep the easy life. That's probably it isn't it? Where is lover-boy? I did notice he wasn't holding you on his little leash today-"

That got me angry. I was already upset, and in my tear-induced rage I started to fight back.

"Cody does not own me if thats what you think! He lives his life and I live mind! Just because we're together does not mean he controls everything I say or do!"

That made me feel a lot better, but as the words came out I started to cry more, because none of what I said was even remotely true. Cody and I were always together, everyone knew it. Everyone knew he was a huge influence on me but everyone seemed to just leave us alone.

But then again, I was standing here planning an escape he was obviously not okay with, with a guy he was obviously not too fond of. So that did show I sort of have a mind of my own.

"Really? The who are you Maddy? Who is Madeline McDonalds if she isn't just the future Mrs. Kiss-Ass?"

And thats where he got me. I had no idea. I sat there with my mouth open for what felt like hours trying to find words to describe who I was. Mica broke my silence.

"So you're welcome." He said sounding the most sincere I have ever heard him sound. "For giving you a way to find yourself again."

And thats when a knock on the door scared the both of us. Mica jumped up to get it and motioned for me to hide in the corner of the house. Mica slowly opened the door and a familiar voice erupted from the other side.

"Where is she?" the voice of Cody yelled angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." Mica's voice answered back.

"You dirty, sorry excuse for a person! Where is she!"

"Who?" You could hear the twisted smile in his voice. I am sure he was more than pleased that I hadn't told Cody about my whereabouts.

"You know who! My girlfriend you rodent! I know she's here!"

"Now why would you come to that conclusion?"

"Because she isn't anywhere she would normally be! She's been acting crazy since she talked to you and Cato!"

"Is that what you call it when people don't act as you want them too?"

"Listen to me Mica." I heard a pause as though Cody was choosing his words carefully. "Get her back home safe and knock this nonsense about escaping, and District Thirteen, and rebellion out of her head before she gets herself killed."

"Are you worried for her life or for your own?"

Thats when I heard a hard thud. Cody had thrown Mica to the ground. His voice became more hush but the same angry edge was on it.

"If you think that I haven't risked my neck for her you are sadly mistaken. I have been around a hell of a lot longer than you or Cato have and I will be here long after the both of you too. You're interfering in something you have no business in. This is much bigger than you and much bigger than her and we both know that."

I suddenly felt like he was no longer talking about me, but the rebellion in itself. He had always said to me how it was just senseless talk and none of it would happen. How we just had to deal with the way things where. There was no point in getting killed for a rebellion that doesn't exist.

How come all of a sudden he believed in it.

"She's going to do what she wants. You don't control her anymore." Mica said softly, I could still hear that he was smiling.

"Stay away from her." Cody said after a long pause. I didn't hear Mica get up when he said something that made my heart sink.

"Check the woods again."

I suddenly felt sick. How did he know about the woods? Did he know how often I was there? Who else knew about it?

After another long silence I heard the door open and slam closed. I emerged from my hiding place to find Mica standing in the middle of the room dusting himself off. I stumbled over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"How did you know?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger and fear. I million and one more questions popped back into my head.

"Everyone watches you Miss McDonalds." He said with the twisted smile back on his face.

I left the house shortly after that, and took my time getting home. It was late, the streets where pretty much empty with the exception of a few Peacekeepers roaming the streets.

I suddenly felt like something wasn't quite right and I picked up my pace. I arrived at my house, which was quiet as usual. My brother was eating alone in the kitchen, and my dad was in his office writing notes down as if his life depended on it. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that Cody wasn't there. I just shrugged that off and figured he was just out looking for me and would soon return to my room.

Something still didn't feel right but I ignored it, changed into a comfortably big T-shirt and retired to my bed. I slept for what felt like a few minutes when I was pulled out of bed by a very worried boyfriend of mine.

"Get out now." He said sternly and quietly, looking around the room as if someone was going to attack us.

"Sweetie can't this wait 'til-" I started, but I was entirely too loud so he shushed me.

"Don't talk, just move quickly." He whispered harshly as he dragged me out of my bed towards my window, which was now open.

I rubbed my eyes and hopped onto the branch that Cody was already on.

"What's going on?" I whispered sleepily.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back.

We made our way down the tree and he grabbed my had and pulled me towards the main mountain. We sprinted as though our lives depended on it to the base of the mountain and made a sharp turn towards the miner's part of town.

We stopped at a small cabin I knew to be Cody's house. I had been there a few times to meet Cody's parents and to have some "adult alone time" when his parents weren't around. I was thrown into the house, which was dark, without warning.

"Cody," I started, you could hear how confused and dazed I was. "why am I here? You're mom is home and it's late and-"

He stopped me from talking by kissing me hard. That feeling of something not being right again came creeping in. I felt tears coming from his face.

He broke away from me and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." He said, and kept saying.

I put my hand to his face and wiped another tear that escaped from his perfect blue eyes away.

"I forgive you Cody but you didn't have to pull me across town in the middle of the night. We could have made up at my place."

As I spoke my hands moved from his face to the bottom of his shirt, and I began to tug on it thinking I knew where this entire thing was going.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"No!" He yelled, I jumped backward not knowing how else to respond to the sudden, loud rejection I was hearing.

"No! Maddy, No." He started trying to calm himself down. "No, I didn't bring you here to have sex..."

"Then why-"

"You weren't safe."

"What?"

"I couldn't let them kill you."

"What are you-"

I cut myself off this time. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Mica was right, I was in danger and so was my family.

"Mickey-" I started towards the door but he stopped me.

"Maddy," He said softly holding my shoulders gently, but hard enough to keep me from moving. "Maddy, I couldn't-"

His voice broke. Tears were streaming down his face. My heart sunk.

"Cody we need to go back." I said. My voice was shaking, I was shaking.

He slowly shook his head 'no'. I tried to wriggle from his grasp but it was no use.

"Cody please! We need to go back! We need to go-" This time my voice broke off and I started to sob. I knew it was too late and he did too. He didn't need to say it. He just held me as I was sobbing in his arms.

And that very second we heard a faint explosion in the distance.

It was unrealistic to think he could have saved me, my brother, and my father. The house was too big and it was too late at night and there was no way could hide us all out. The Capitol is expecting bodies and they're already going to be skeptical that mine will be missing by morning.

"They're going to know you are alive,"

He said this as I sat laid on his bed next to him. He was holding me tight and stroking my hair. I had gone from uncontrollable sobs to just hyperventilating. I did wake his mother up and she helped me into his bed and was making me something to eat in the kitchen.

"So the best thing to do is to say you snuck out that night to meet me so you didn't have to sleep alone."

I nodded, not being able to answer. I couldn't get any words out when Cody's mom came in either. She didn't ask why I was there, or why I was crying. She just handed me a plate of mashed potatoes and vegetables, stroked my face, and promised everything would be all right and she'd see me in the morning.

I loved his family.

I cried all night. Poor Cody got no sleep at all. He just held me tight all night and let me cry. I didn't even touch the plate of food his mother made for me.

"Maddy," Cody whispered in my ear as the sun was rising. "marry me."

I choked for a second. Marriage? Now? Right after my entire family has been blown to bits?

"Wha-"

"Just listen." He was still whispering but I was facing him. His tear-stained face looked excited and I just looked at him. At least he got me to shut up.

"I am an obvious Capitol supporter. Marry me and they'll figure you've changed your ways. They'll leave you alone, we can be together, and you stay in the District."

He made a point, and Cody wouldn't just jump into something this permanent right away. He had probably been thinking about it all night. He leaped out of bed and pulled a tiny box out from a dresser across the room.

"I'm sorry it's so small." He got down on one knee and opened it. "But I swear it will last forever."

I was so confused. My entire family was wiped out only a few hours ago and the love of my life just proposed to me so we could live peacefully together. I didn't know whether to cry of happiness or sadness. So I just sat there and stared at this beautiful gold ring with a tiny gem in the center.

His mother walked into the room and dropped two beautiful plates of eggs and vegetables in shock. She smiled and jumped up and down and just squealed in excitement. Cody quickly slipped the ring on my left ring finger and I continued to sit there, motionless.

"Oh my goodness! Welcome to the family!" His mother exclaimed stepping over the broken plates and food on the floor. She hugged me, but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything.

"Your father is going to be so thrilled! Maddy McDonalds, the mayor's daughter is going to be our daughter-in-law!"

She pretty much danced out the door of Cody's room and left the mess on the floor unattended. Cody had a little half smile on his face.

"They love you." He said softly, still holding my hand with the new ring on it. "They kept asking me when I was going to ask you... I've had the ring forever."

"So you ask me now?"

He seemed surprised that I spoke. His eyes shot up at mine.

"What?"

"You ask me to marry you now... Now that I have no family."

"You do have family, you have me." He sounded hurt.

But Mica's speech from the day before came to mind. How Cody controlled me and every move I made. How I didn't know who I really was since I had just been his girlfriend for so long. That Mica was not only trying to save me from the Capitol but also save myself.

"Why now Cody? Why now? You know I have to leave."

"No you don't. You can stay here with me."

"I can't stay here."

"Can't or won't?"

"Cody," I said trying to keep myself from crying again. "If I stay here they're going to kill me."

"You're wrong." He said, his voice shaking and his grip on my hand tighter. "If you stay with me you'll be safe. I'll work in the mines in the main mountain, you can work with my mother washing clothes. We'll get out own place and be able to be together. Just like we always wanted."

I was so conflicted. Yes, I wanted to marry Cody, live with him forever, be able to be together forever. Yes, I had wanted this since the first time I kissed him. Yes, I loved him more than anyone in the world. But I felt like something was missing since I started talking to Mica.

For the sake of my sanity at that moment I agreed to marrying Cody. And to make things seem normal, we tried out the story on Cody's mother. She didn't approve of the premarital sex part, but she was still overflowing with excitement.

The two of us ate and went to see the damage to my house. I was still in only a T-shirt but we went anyway. He held my hand the whole way and I tried my best to stay composed as we walked by people and Peacekeepers.

The smoke was still rising from the house. I could smell the burning even though the fire was long put out. Everything I owned was gone. My family was gone. My life was gone. I put my hands over my mouth, partly because I was surprised by the sight, and partly to make it look like I was surprised for whoever was watching me. I was very aware of eyes on me.

Cody kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see another man I had never met before looking out at my house. In a matter of minutes I had a small army of people behind me, just watching the smoke rising from where my house used to be. People I had never met before just supporting me.

I had never felt prouder to be a part of my District.

Peacekeepers told us the crowd to go home and where surprised to see me standing at the front of the mob, holding Cody's hand.

"Miss McDonalds," one of them choked out. "You're alive."

I nodded.

"How?" He asked, still baffled.

"I was at an engagement party." I said back flatly.

"For who?"

I held out my pretty new ring in front of his face.

"Mine." I marched off with Cody as soon as I said that, leaving the guards as confused as I was last night.

When we got back to Cody's house we told his mother what had happened and she gave me another long, tight hug and said that I would stay with them as long as I wanted. That they were my family now.

A different Peacekeeper than the one I had talked to earlier that day came to Cody's house and explained that my brother and my father were dead. There was a fire at my house last night and I was lucky to have been there last night. The funeral would take place after the District Five reapings later that day.

I had nothing to wear, so Cody took me to Clove's house. Her parents were more than happy to lend me all of Clove's clothes for the time being, I think they were just relieved that I was alive.

I felt so guilty walking into Clove's room. Everything in it looked untouched, and I felt like I was going to disturb the peace if I touched anything. Cody put his hand on my shoulder and helped me find a black dress and shoes to wear. It felt wrong to touch or take anything else, it wasn't like she was dead... Not yet anyway.

I changed and thanked Clove's parents for their everything and tried to assure them that Clove and Cato would make a great team and she would come home soon. They looked like they wanted to cry, not because of what I was saying, but because Clove and I looked so much alike.

The funeral was lovely. Both of Cody's parents were there. His father both apologized for my loss and awkwardly congratulated us on the engagement. Clove's family was there as well, along with a lot of other officials, Peacekeepers, and regular people who just happened to really like my father as a mayor.

Mica was there as well.

I knew he wanted to talk to me. Not about how I was doing, or about why I was still alive. He wanted to talk about getting me out of here as soon as possible. I had to ignore him until the end of the ceremony, after I sent my last remaining relatives off with "The Song of Awakening".

He shook my hand after it was over and pulled me into a hug. That was when he whispered:

"My house in an hour and you better come alone."

Chapter 4


End file.
